Strength Within
by Elizabeth Keller
Summary: When James and Company interrupt the Cullen's baseball game, they find out there is a secret the Bella has been hiding from them. Will she be able to protect them from herself? AU/OOC and canon pairings :
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was freaking out.

"How much time, Alice," Carlisle asked.

"They'll be appearing in a matter of seconds," She whispered, shooting a worried glance in my direction.

"Guys, it's o-" I was trying to say, getting someone, anyone's, attention. They were too distracted. They were afraid for my life, the weak human. I had tried numerous times to tell Edward the truth, my little secret. When I finally found the courage to tell him, each time he would interrupt me, breaking my resolve.

They created a front, standing shoulder to shoulder. Edward remained at my side, tension rolling off of him as he gazed into the distance, waiting for danger.

"Edward, there is something I NEED to tell you," I pleaded. Keeping his eyes on the distant tree line, he ran a soothing hand down my cheek.

"I love you, too," He cooed.

"Well, that's nice, but that wasn't what I was going to say," I said, gripping his shoulder and shaking it to get his attention.

"Not now, love," He hissed as the three vampires appeared.

"No one ever listens to me," I pouted crossing my arms. I listened to the formal introductions, catching my name being thrown in by Carlisle as part of the family. I smiled at that. Edward had a tight grip on my upper arm, tensed to make a run for it with me at a moments notice. I heard Carlisle and the one called Laurent plan another game of baseball and with that, the line they had created broke. Edward began to make a move towards the car with me still in tow.

"Edward, I-" I exclaimed.

"You brought a snack," I heard the biker-boy-looking vampire hiss. I rolled my eyes. In a flash, Edward was crouched, face to face with him, his family following suit.

"This is REALLY not necessary," I said, loudly. No one even looked in my direction. Frustrating! I sighed and circumvented the hissing and snarling battle line. Edward must have seen me pass him from the corner of this eye. "What the HELL are you doing, Bella? Get-" He started. I put a flat hand to him to shut him up.

James sneered and straightened up. "That is what I call service," he laughed. I rolled my eyes once more. He took a step in my direction and I put a hand to my face, dramatically faking fear.

"Oh, dear," I gasped, flicking my other hand in his direction. In a fast second, James disappeared, a deer now standing where he had been. I chuckled. "Look's like YOU'RE the snack now, a-hole."

His two companions hissed and charged in my direction. I put up my hand and flicked it at them.

"Duck," I said, casually. In place of the red-head and Laurent were two very confused looking mallard's. I snickered. I glanced over at the Cullen's whose mouths were wide open in shock. Whoops. I flashed an embarrassed smile in their direction and shrugged my shoulders.

"I TOLD you not to worry," I said weakly, watching James-deer spring fearfully away. I looked back at the Cullen's and they still hadn't moved.

"What the…" I heard Emmett say, finally breaking the silence. I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs in front of me. I tried to figure out in my head where I should start.

"I haven't exactly…been honest with you, guys," I started. Edward straightened up and let out a loud sigh. He shot an angry look at me. I pouted once more.

"Hey, look! It's not like I haven't TRIED! You were always interrupting me and putting words in my mouth. You viewed me as a weak human and my resolve would wear…I thought if you knew the truth, that I wasn't a weak, normal teenage girl, you would not love me or want me around anymore," I tried explaining.

"But you ARE human…I mean, heart beat, check. Warm-blooded, check. Clumsy, check," Emmett started, counting off each point with his fingers. I sneered at the "clumsy" comment.

"Yes, I am human…," I hesitated, "Mostly."

"Mostly? Mostly! How can you be MOSTLY human," Edward shouted, still pacing furiously.

"Well…did I ever tell you that Charlie is part Quileute," I started. Carlisle looked contemplative.

"So you are a shape-shifter," Carlisle asked. Edward stopped and glanced at Carlisle and then at me. His anger was starting to subside.

"Well, yes, kinda," I replied, looking down at my hands,

"Bella, you are not making sense," Edward huffed.

"Okay, okay, okay," I said, putting my hands up like I was waving a white flag in defeat. "What I mean to say is, well, Charlie is not my dad…he's my uncle."

"So you lied? What else did you lie about, Bella," Edward asked, his anger now present and accounted for once more. I felt my own anger brimming and glared at him.

"My 'lies' were meant to protect my secret, much like your own, Edward," I snapped. He stopped again and looked into my eyes, tenderness beating out anger once more.

"Okay, fair enough. But will you please explain this a little more…coherently," He asked.

"Okay, so, as I was saying, Charlie is my uncle. But my mom, Renee, she is Charlie's sister, you see. And my father…well…his name is Marcus," I said with my voice getting weaker near the end. I heard Carlisle gasp and Edward, having heard his thoughts, gasped a second later. I looked up to see him staring at me quite puzzled.

"So…you are half-vampire, half-human," Carlisle asked. All eyes shot from him back to me. I shrugged and smiled, looking embarrassed.

"How is that possible, Carlisle," Jasper asked, aghast. Carlisle shook his head, as if saying he had no idea.

"Okay, so if you are part vampire, what's with the heart beat and human blood and eating human food," Emmett challenged.

"Well, genetics are a funny thing, Emmett. I appear to have taken more of my mother's human characteristics. I have the warm, breakable skin, but my muscles and bones are quite strong. And blood runs through them, much like…say and man-made canal as opposed to a normal human who is more like a soft-river bed of veins," I scratched my head at my own explanation. Everyone looked as puzzled as me. I walked over to Edward and quickly lifted his up over my head. Before he could protest, I placed him back on the ground. Emmett grinned and snickered as Edward huffed.

"How came I didn't know your strength before," Edward asked, coolly.

"It's an act, as well. Just like I don't see you running around tearing through walls at school. It's for my protection…and frankly, I was trying to keep this from you for your protection as well," I explained, softly. I took a step towards Edward.

"Protection," Edward scoffed.

"Yes, well. I'm kinda in hiding…I am not supposed to exist," I explained.

"What do you mean, Bella," Carlisle inquired. I sighed.

"Well, Marcus is my father…Obviously, you know who he is," I directed towards Carlisle. He nodded, silently. "Well, he is not exactly THE man 'in charge' over there with the Volturi." Gasps rang out as comprehension of my father's identity hit the rest of the group.

I waited for the shock to pass and continued. "Let me start further back…Renee went to Europe for a summer backpacking trip just out of high school. When we was in Italy, she came across a good-looking man. He was pretty depressed looking when she found him sitting in the middle of the forest…Well, you see, he instinctively went to attack when he noticed her presence, but she smelled different, not as appealing as a normal human…He stopped before he was about the sink his teeth into her and saw that she was pretty good looking. He got all depressed again and let her go. But, she tells me, when he touched her, she felt like an electric shock…She called it 'love at first bite'," I laughed at the joke. I glanced up and no one else saw the humor so I continued. "But, he didn't really bite her…Well, he began to confide in her that he was living a life of misery. His wife was killed by her own brother, his best friend, just because they wanted to live separately from him, away from the empire that Aro had built up. He felt weak because he couldn't stop Aro from killing her. He blamed himself but in all actuality, Aro's no-good, eavesdropping wife had overheard their plans and let him know."

"How had he kept it from Aro, with Aro's gift of reading thoughts," Carlisle inquired,

"Oh, Marcus is a shield," I explained matter-of-factly. "As am I…Hence the reason you can't hear my thoughts, Edward." Edward was pouting now as he sat on the ground in front of me.

"Interesting…Please continue," Carlisle said.

"Well, Renee, having fallen in love with Marcus, sort of set up shop in Italy. She got an apartment, a job…Every few days, they would meet up in the forest…Well, one day, she found out she was pregnant. Marcus flipped as he thought it would kill her. In most cases with a vampire get's a human girl pregnant, the results are disastrous. But my mom was confident. She was strong, a shape shifter. She assured him that if her body could handle contorting into an animal or whatever then she could surely handle a vampire-baby." I noticed all eyes were intensely on me. They were holding their breaths for the next part. I paused, dramatically, making them wait.

"Well," Emmett exclaimed, loudly. I giggled.

"Well, she was right! A few months later, I came, no harm done to mom. But, as corrupt as Aro's little kingdom or whatever is, people, and I use that term loosely, were starting to get suspicious of Marcus's little expeditions into town. He caught one of the guard following him one day. He sent a trusted friend to alert Mom and give her some money…For her own safety as well as mine, he sent us away and acted like we didn't exist…to protect us. So, we moved to Phoenix. Having human skin, I don't have the sparkle-issue. And what perfect place to hide than in the freakin' desert. Aro's stupid guard wouldn't be likely hanging around there for us to run into," I explained.

"So…why did you leave Phoenix," Edward asked. My face dropped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side.

"Well, you see…We got a message that Aro might have caught on…The messenger said a member of the guard was going to investigate my mom and that were pretty sure they still didn't know about me. Mom thought it would be best if we separated. It's not exactly like I had a lot of options, so she sent me to live with Uncle Charlie and she went to Florida," I sighed. "Do you understand why I kept this from you?" I directed the question at Edward. He nodded his head slowly and pulled me in for an embrace, kissing the top of my head.

"But Bella…" started Emmett. "That still doesn't explain what the hell happened just now with those nomads."

I smiled, mischievously. "Oh, that…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I settled into soft, fluffy couch in the Cullen's living room. Carlisle had suggested that we move indoors to a more comfortable environment, seeing as this explanation might take a while. I was alone on the couch. Carlisle was sitting with Esme on the loveseat, giving me encouraging and sympathetic expressions. For the first time in all the months I had known Alice, she was speechless. Jasper stood protectively by her side, still deciding what kind of threat I posed. Emmett was ecstatic, looking like a kid who just found a pirate's treasure map. Rosalie was smug, just like always. And Edward…Edward was pacing again, stopping every once in awhile to gaze out the window at nothing. His face ranged from anger, to hurt, to confusion and sometimes I would catch a little tenderness. I was crushed that I had hurt him.**_

_**I cleared my throat and took a deep, staggering breathe. Glancing around the room at the faces, I assessed whether this information would in fact, somehow, endanger them. I was in danger from Aro finding out…If I let them in on my secret, would Aro, if he found me, hurt them as well? I couldn't allow that. I had already said too much. Tears formed in my eyes as I quickly rose to my feet. **_

"_**I've…I've got to go," I stuttered, heading quickly to the front door. Tears that had been pooling in my eyes now poured effortlessly down my cheeks. Edward stepped in my way and gently put his arms on my shoulders. I took a breath and looked into my eyes.**_

"_**Bella, love, what is it? Why do you think you need to go," He inquired, softly. **_

"_**I've already said too much. I have already endangered you, all of you. If Aro finds out about me and he finds out that you know too," I shuddered at the thought. Edward pulled me into an embrace and I melted into his body. I sighed in relief as I thought I would never be held like this again as he would surely never forgive me.**_

"_**Bella, your secret is safe with us…We would like to help, as much as we can," Carlisle chimed in. "We just have a few questions."**_

"_**Okay," I resigned, heading back to the couch. "I don't have all the answers, just bits and pieces of what my mom could tell me and what I have experienced myself. What would you like to know?"**_

"_**How the hell you were able to change those nomads into animals," Emmett boomed. Rosalie sneered at him and hit him in the shoulder, before turning to me, looking…curious?**_

"_**Well…I just kind of think about an animal and project that thought forward to the…threat," I explained with a shrug. Emmett excitedly walked closer to me.**_

"_**But why a deer," He asked, eyes wide. **_

"_**He called me a snack, so I made him a snack," I chuckled. A few other people tried to hide their laughter with coughs and snorts. Emmett looked at my incredulously.**_

"_**What if…what if I'm hunting and it's him," Emmett exclaimed. I put a reassuring hand on Emmett's shoulder.**_

"_**I am pretty sure you will smell the difference," I explained.**_

"_**Any why ducks," Emmett asked.**_

"_**It's just the first animal without teeth I could think of," I answered. Now the laughs were no longer repressed. I even saw Edward crack a smile.**_

"_**So Bella, you mentioned your mother is a shape shifter. Are you able to do that as well," Carlisle asked, scooting to the edge of his chair.**_

"_**No…I can only outwardly project other things to change shapes," I admitted. "My mom tried to work with me on that, but I have never really be able to harness that part of me."**_

"_**Hmm…interesting," Carlisle replied, thoughtfully.**_

"_**Who else have you changed," Emmett asked, nearly bouncing up and down at this point.**_

"_**Well, when I was about 4...My mom was packing for us to leave Italy. I could see she was scared and that made me scared as well. Just as she closed the luggage, our apartment door burst open and there were two members of the guard rushing in. I was clinging to my mom with all my might. She was whispering for me to close my eyes and think about happy thoughts." My voice was cracking as the memory engulfed me.**_

"_**I was scared and I was angry, so angry. I didn't want them to hurt my mom or make her cry. I felt this part of me…it's hard to explain…like an energy building up. I focused it on the two guards who were taunting us…in that moment, my mom urged me again to think of something happy and I thought…puppy…" I stopped and took in everyone's expression.**_

"_**Puppy," Edward asked. I nodded.**_

"_**And I heard my mom let out a gasp so I opened my eyes…The guards were gone…just a couple of puppies yelping in their place," I giggled. Edward wrapped his arm around me and squeezed gently. **_

"_**Puppies," Emmett replied, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.**_

"_**I even tried to keep one, but they were very nippy. Hence the reason I try to stick to animals that don't have threatening teeth," I explained.**_

"_**So do you ever…crave blood," Jasper spoke up.**_

_**I thought it over and shook my head. "No," I replied cautiously. "But I do prefer my steaks rare." Edward's face broke into a smile once more.**_

"_**Bella, why did your father never change your mother," Carlisle asked.**_

"_**Several reasons. For one, he was afraid that the venom would kill her because of her…abilities? And when she became pregnant with me, well, it was out of the question, once more," I sighed.**_

"_**And Charlie, is he aware…" Edward began, not knowing how to phrase the question.**_

"_**Charlie thinks my mom is in some serious trouble and hence the reason he had to pretend to be my father. He doesn't know who my father is, or what for that matter," I grumbled.**_

"_**Does he know that he…of his abilities," Carlisle asked.**_

"_**No…from what my mom has told me, there is a certain window in which one can develop their shape-shifting abilities. From puberty until early twenties. Even then, it only occurs if there is a threat. My mom, herself, thought it was just a myth, a story that her grandma made up. That's the reason she didn't change herself into a bird and get the heck out of there when my father made like he was going to bite her. She experienced changes shortly after their first encounter. In fact, it made it easier for them to meet as she could change herself into an animal at a moment's notice as to not give them away. Charlie is past the age now…even with vampires in town, he remains oblivious to that part of his nature," I explained.**_

"_**But, Bella…You said were had the ability to change people at a young age…" Carlisle stated.**_

"_**Yes…but I was born with the threat as part of me. The vampire side of me was always present so the shape-shifter part was present, as well…I am kind of always at war with myself, I suppose" I replied.**_

"_**I wonder the extent of your abilities," Carlisle wondered out loud. Edward shot him a dark look.**_

"_**It's getting late. I promised Charlie I would get you home at a decent hour. We should go," Edward explained, pulling me to my feet with him. I nodded and smiled weakly, looking around the room.**_

"_**Thanks for taking me out to your game today," I stammered. "I'm really sorry…"**_

_**Esme glided forward and pulled me into her embrace. "It was our pleasure, honey. We are here for you if you ever need to talk," She said, soothingly. I hugged her back, aching for my own mother's arms. I sobbed softly and she hugged me tighter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

When I got up to my room, I didn't expect Edward to be there. After he had reacted today, so angry and hurt, I thought he might need time to himself. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw him waiting on my bad. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

I sighed and took a seat next to him. He took and breath to steady himself before he began. "Bella, I should apologize for how I acted today…I just…I don't understand why you never told me." His eyes bore into mine.

"I'm sorry, too, Edward. I SHOULD have told you. Heck, I thought you would have sensed something was different or even familiar about me when we first met…I kind of thought that is why you were so angry at me that first day…I'm a contradiction. I shouldn't exist," I explained, hanging my head.

He reached over and cupped my chin in his head, directing me to face him. "You, Bella, are nothing but perfect. I thank God that you exist," He breathed in my ear before leaning in to place his lips on mine, gently.

"I told you the truth when I said I wanted to protect you…But I had more selfish reasons for keeping it from you," I admitted, pulling myself away from his grasp. "The thing is, Edward. I've always been different. I have had to try so hard to be 'normal'. I have always had to be guarded, making sure that I didn't throw a ball too hard, run too fast. I had to be careful to protect my mom as well as myself. One slip up and my world could come crashing down around me….And then I met you…And you saw me as vulnerable. You saw me as human. I wanted to be that so bad. It felt _good_ to be protected by you. And then it just harder to tell you as time went by," I said, now pacing and back and forth in my room.

"I will always be there to protect you, Bella," He said, breaking into a grin. "I don't care if you can bench me with one arm." He chuckled and pulled me into his lap.

"You just say that because you are afraid of me," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled again and nuzzled my neck. I sighed after a while and looked, aimlessly at the wall.

"What is it, Bella," He asked softly.

"It's just…another reason…another way I was being selfish was that I felt…for the first time, I felt like I found that missing piece of me, you know? I can't fully relate to my mom, you know? To a point I can, but there was always that other side of me that has always remained a mystery. And then with you and your family…I feel closer to myself, almost.…I don't really remember my father…I feel like…like I have finally found home," I finished. Edward pulled me in and held me tightly, kissing my neck and back of my head.

"Yes, Bella, my love, I know what you mean," he whispered.

After a while, I started to snicker. He pulled away and looked at my face with a mischievous grin.

"What is it," He asked.

"It's just, I would have liked to see you TRY to bite me! I would have turned you into a bunny," I giggled.

"A bunny," he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You would have been cute and cuddly…I could have been worse," I shrugged. I laid down and settled into sleep with Edward comfortably wrapped around me.

*************************

It was Saturday and I was in Edward's room with him, critiquing his music selection when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Carlisle," Edward called.

"Thanks, Edward. Bella, I was wondering if we could try something," Carlisle asked.

"Sure, Carlisle," I replied.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Edward responded to Carlisle's plans in his head.

"What is it," I asked.

"Bella, I was just thinking perhaps we could test the extent of your ability to get a better understanding of how it works," Carlisle explains, cautiously. I beamed and jumped off Edward's couch.

"I think that is a great idea, Carlisle," I exclaimed. Edward reached out a hand and grabbed me by the arm, spinning me to face him. His face was fully of worry. I reached out a hand and caressed his cheek softly.

"No need to worry, Edward. This is good. I need to, for myself, understand this part of me. I've never been given an opportunity to practice…and have people who can help me, guide me," I explained. His features relaxed and he looked at my sympathetically. He nodded and I patted the hand he had on my arm.

We moved downstairs to the living room. The rest of the family gathered around, silently, to watch.

"Bella, you mentioned earlier that you felt like something projected from you, when the guards appeared in the room…I wonder, could you concentrate, focus on that and that alone, without thinking of animals," Carlisle asked. I heard Emmett chuckle and I shot him a dark look. I turned my attention back to Carlisle and nodded my head.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. I felt a throbbing, a pulling in my head.

"Okay, Bella…Do you have a handle on it," Carlisle asked in low voice. I squeezed my eyes tighter and nodded in response.

"She looks constipated," Emmett snickered. Just like that, my eyes snapped open and I felt my energy rush towards Emmett. In a flash, a large donkey stood in his place. I heard a collective gasp in the room. I felt my face start to blush.

"Oops, sorry," I whimpered before slinging the energy back towards Emmett until he reappeared. Emmett looked down incredulously, checking to make sure he was on two feet instead of four legs, I am sure. I furrowed my brow and bit my lower lip, wishing I could make myself disappear at that moment.

"Holy shit, Bella," Emmett bellowed. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"And to think, Emmett, she hasn't even known you that long. She's already gotten you figured out," Rosalie laughed. The whole room seemed to break down at that moment.

Why…did…you…change…him….back," Alice asked, in between fits of laughter. I started to giggle myself.

"I didn't figure Esme would appreciate that in her living room," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. Edward caught his breath and put his arm around me.

"I think that's enough for today," He said.

"Hell yeah, it is," Emmett scoffed.

"I have to get home, anyhow," I replied, looking at the time. Edward pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head. We started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight, smartass," Emmett called after us.

"Goodnight, jackass," I replied without turning around. Laughter again erupted in the house as we shut door.

As we pulled out onto the road, Edward looked over at me, eyes full of wonder.

"What," I asked self-consciously, feeling the blush returning to my cheeks.

"That was pretty funny, Bella," He laughed.

"I didn't mean to," I said under my breath, trying to stifle my own giggles.

"What does it feel like when you do that," He asked, more serious this time.

I shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "I guess, it feels like stretching a muscle that you don't use that often…it felt weird just to hold it there like I was, before Emmett made his comment," I tried explaining.

"And then you got pissed and changed him," Edward asked, smiling again, at the memory.

"It's not like that…It's just that when he said that, my attention focused on him and I was thinking about what an ass he is," I tried explaining. This comment sent Edward into hysterics. I was afraid I was going to have to grab the wheel before he calmed down.

We pulled up to my house and I leaned towards him for a kiss. He smiled and pressed his perfect lips to mine, kissing me gently. Pulling back, he grinned his crocked grin that I love and brushed his fingers gently across my cheek.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan," He marveled.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," I replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you will be okay tonight? We can leave to hunt tomorrow, instead," He asked.

"I'm fine. Go. Enjoy yourself," I assured him. He walked me to the front door and leaned down to kiss me again. His lips moved urgently and passionately with mine. The porch light flashed on and we heard Charlie clear his throat loudly from the other side of the door. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, my love," He whispered softly in my ear.

"Goodnight," I replied. I watched him jog back to his car and waved as he pulled. I waved and watched the taillights disappear. _Life couldn't get more perfect, I thought to myself._

_*******************************_

_I awoke to the sun breaking through my shades. I stretched and pulled myself out of bed. I heard the phone ring downstairs and Charlie answer it. As I headed to the shower, I heard that Charlie's voice sounded frantic. I changed course and headed downstairs. Charlie turned to look at me, his eyes full of distress._

"_What is it, Charlie," I asked, my voice strained._

"_It's your mom…She's missing, Bella," He exclaimed._


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

**I didn't wait for Charlie to elaborate. I turned on my heel and ran right back up the stairs and charged into my room. I pulled my suitcase out of the closet and threw handfuls of clothes in it. Reaching under my mattress, I grabbed my sock full of emergency cash out and stuffed it in the zipper on the front of the suitcase. I ran to my desk and yanked open the drawer, pulling out my passport.**

**I hadn't noticed that Charlie was watching me from the doorway. "Just what are you doing, Bella," He asked, maintaining a calm voice.**

**I barely looked at him as I sat on my suitcase and tried to pull shut the zipper. "I've got to go, Charlie," I replied, breathlessly.**

"**Now, just wait a minute. Where would you go? Just be-" Charlie started, his hands in front of him.**

"**It's okay, Charlie. We have a plan B…If she is not there, she must have left in a hurry…Now it's just a matter of meeting her where we said we would meet if something like this happened," I said as calmly as I could manage, even forcing a smile as Charlie.**

**I could tell he was thinking that over. "Why wouldn't she come here?…Aw, Bells, just stay put. Wait to hear what the police there find out. I'll keep you safe, I promise," Charlie said pleadingly. I sucked in a staggered breath and fought the tears that were forming underneath my eyelids.**

"**Charlie…my being here…if they were to find out…I would be bringing a world of trouble," I said so lowly I wasn't sure if he could even hear me. I got a handle on my emotions and forced another smile at him. "I'll make a deal with you, Charlie. I'll go to where we were supposed to meet. If she isn't there, I will head back here immediately," I lied., pulling myself and my suitcase past him and headed down the stairs.**

"**Bells, please…Let me come with you ," Charlie begged, following close behind me. I dropped my suitcase and turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist. **

"**Thank you, Charlie. I love you…But I have to do this alone…I'll call you when I can," I choked. With that, I grabbed the suitcase and moved quickly out the door. I got in the truck and waved out the window towards Charlie.**

**As I hit the freeway, I turned on my cell phone and dialed Jacob Black.**

"**Hello," Jacob's cheerful voice rang out on the other line.**

"**Hey, Jake! It's Bella," I started.**

"**Hey, Bella!! How are you," He exclaimed.**

"**Been better…Hey listen, can I ask you a favor," I asked.**

"**Sure, sure. What is it," He asked.**

"**I guess it is two favors, really…Listen, I am on my way to the airport…Long story short, some…people…are after my mom and I have to go help out…Could you come get my car for me? I'll let you know where it is parked once I get there," I asked.**

"**Sure, sure. Will do…What kind of trouble is your mom in? Is Charlie going with you," Jacob asked with his voice full of concern.**

"**That leads to my second favor…Could you let your Dad know what I just told you…Could you make sure he looks out for Charlie for me," I asked weakly. Charlie never really believe the mythical stories that my grandma told both him and my mom. Billy, on the other hand, Jacob's father and my uncle's best friend, he knew the truth to those stories. When Renee sent me to Charlie's house for a summer when I was younger, I could tell Billy knew my secret right then. I was hoping the message I was giving Jacob would alert Billy to the possible danger of not-so-humane vampires entering that vicinity. **

"**I will…Bella…are you going to be okay," He implored.**

"**Sure, sure. I'll be fine," I replied, masking the trembling in my voice.**

*********************

**EPOV**

"**Way to make an **_**ass**_** out of yourself," I called towards Emmett as he examined his shirt that was torn from his recent encounter with a brown bear.**

"**It's getting old," Emmett whined. I heard Jasper snicker.**

"**No…Nope. It will never get old," I decided out loud. Jazz and I had been using every opportunity to call Emmett an ass since the incident with Bella. We couldn't think of a more perfect animal she could have changed him into at that moment. **

"**I'll get her back," Emmett teased. **

"**Good luck trying. Next time, she might not change you back so quickly," Jasper laughed.**

**I was getting anxious to go back and see her. I was still trying to process the new information she had given us. While I felt betrayed for a moment, I could relate to her not wanting to hurt us. I wanted to help her so bad. I was in complete awe of her as I saw what she could do. **

"**What are you thinking about, man," Jasper asked, forcing me out of my thoughts.**

"**Bella," I replied simply. Jasper smiled.**

"**You love her, a lot, don't you," He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Just then, his phone started buzzing so he pulled it out, smiling at the name on the caller ID.**

"**Miss me already," He teased. His face turned to stone. **_**Bella's mom is in danger**_**, Jasper thought. I put my hand out, indicating I would like to talk to Alice. He quickly handed it over.**

"**Alice, what is it," I asked, fear working its way up to the surface of my mind.**

"**I can't be sure…I just heard a conversation Bella had with Charlie about her mom leaving in a hurry…"Alice explained.**

**I felt a wave a relief. "Okay, that's not bad…She could be on her way to see Bella. I'll give Bella a call and-" I said.**

"**Edward…She was packing. Bella was packing her stuff," She said, worry heavy in her voice.**

"**Damn," I sighed.**

"**I'm almost to her house. Let me see if I can stop her or at least stall her," Alice said, assuring me.**

"**Thanks, Alice," I said before closing the phone. I went to hand it to Jasper and he held his keys out for me. I nodded my head and thanked him before turning and running through the trees.**

**As I reached the car, my phone started ringing.**

"**Alice, is she okay," I asked urgently.**

"**Edward…I was too late. She had already left by the time I got here. She didn't tell Charlie where she was going," Alice cried.**

"**It's okay, Alice. I'll start heading that way and if you see anything, any clues, just call me back and let me know, okay?….Alice?….Are you there," I asked, holding my breath. **_**She must be having a vision, I thought. **_

_**I heard Alice whimper.**_

"_**Alice! Alice, what did you see," I demanded.**_

"_**She's at the airport," Alice replied, weakly.**_

"_**Good, good. That's good Alice. Now, could you see where she was headed? Is she going to Florida," I asked, now flying down the freeway, heading for Seattle airport.**_

"_**No, Edward. She's going to Italy," Alice sobbed. I shut the phone off and pushed the gas pedal down as far as a could.**_

_*******************_

_**I sat nervously, watching the people around me in the seats by my gate. A young mother chased her toddler. A man in business attire talked happily on his phone, checking his watch every few minutes. A young couple kissed and embraced each other, both wearing shirts to indicate they were on their way to their honeymoon. My heard ached as I watched them. There would be no honeymoon for Edward and I. Edward. I couldn't even think about him. And Alice…I missed them already. I wondered if they knew where I was. I wondered if they were mad that I left without a note.**_

_**I would write to them when my plane landed in Italy. I would explain how I had to go. I couldn't sit by and do nothing if they had my mother. I knew of Aro's gifts. If he had my mother, it was only a matter of time before he came looking for me. It was either sit and wait for this thugs to find me in Forks…Forks…Where my friends and family were…No, I couldn't sit and wait for the Volturi to find me. I had to go to them. It was the only way. My fate was sealed the minute I was born.**_

"_**Now boarding flight 156 Non-Stop to Pisa, Italy," A feminine voice called above the load speaker. I stood and got in line behind the woman and the child I had been watching. **_

_**I was slowly inching my way forward, away from those who I loved , going with the small hope my mom would still be alive. Going with the small hope I would keep Edward and Charlie safe. **_

"_**Bella," I thought I heard my name as I handed the woman at the counter my ticket. Shrugging it off, I moved forward to the entrance of the tunnel that led to the plane.**_

"_**Beeeella," I heard again, this time recognizing the beautiful voice. I turned to see Edward running as humanly possible towards me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I turned and saw him running down the terminal, a look of desperation and determination on his face. In that moment, I went over my options. I could go to him, tell him good-bye and try to cut ties but there was always the chance I wouldn't be strong enough to walk away from his embrace. But if I walked onto that plane and didn't say anything to him, I rationalized, then there was a chance that he would follow me and endanger himself as well. I couldn't let that happen.

I turned and told the girl taking the boarding passes that I forgot something in the chairs and took off in Edward's direction. When he saw what I was doing, a smile broke out on his face. It broke my heart to know that smile wouldn't last. When I reached him, I did not hesitate pulling him close to me and kissing him with everything I had. He matched my passion with his urgent movement of his perfect lips.

"Bella, love," He whispered between kisses. I wanted to stay with him, runaway and live forever with him by my side. My emotions took over my rational side and told me I could. They told me that we would be safe and I should just take his hand and leave this airport. But reality forced itself through and I pulled myself back and looked at his face. I put up a trembling hand and lightly touched his face with my fingertips, trying to burn the memory of the feel of it, taking in every curve and contour.

"Bella, love. What-" He began but I put a finger to his lips and shook my head, hushing him. A river of tears poured out of my eyes.

"It was never a matter of 'if' they found me, always 'when'…I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have stayed away from you. I shouldn't have let you get close to me. It was selfish of me," I cried. He pulled in into an embrace.

"Shh, Bella. No one has found you. You are safe. I wont let any-" He said, trying to comfort me. I shot my head up and looked at him.

"No, not yet. But they WILL, Edward. They WILL. If I stay in Forks, that means I am luring the most dangerous of creatures to the people I love. On top of that, I have to do what I can to save my mother," I replied, angrily.

"Bella," He said softly. I could see he was struggling with what to say next. "Your mother…the likelihood that she is still alive-"

"I know that, Edward. God, I KNOW that! But I am sick of running and hiding. I need to look the devil in the eye, Edward. I need to face him before anyone else I love gets hurt," I said, unable to control the volume of my voice.

"No, Bella. Let us help you. We can hide," He begged.

"And what about Carlisle and Esme and your brothers and sisters? Could we all hide? This is how they work, Edward! They don't go after a person directly but after their loved ones. They would be killed, Edward. You know that. I need to go," I explained, turning to go. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, his face contorted in pain.

I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "I will fight, love. I will FIGHT." I kissed him lightly on the cheek. I turned and walked towards the gate. Tears were stinging my eyes. I didn't dare look back.

*******************

I am not sure at which point of the flight I had fallen asleep, but the flight attendant was now gently shaking me away.

"Miss, miss. The plane has landed," She said softly. I glanced around and noticed the plane had already emptied. With a sigh, I stood and headed out into the terminal. I stood at the luggage carousal and waited for my suitcase to appear. In my mind, I was trying to figure our where I needed to go next.

I felt a cold hand lay on my shoulder, making me jump. I turned to see two burly looking fellows behind me.

"Well, Bella. You just made our trip shorter," the one with the hand on me snickered.

"Glad to be a help. And you are," I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He chuckled at my expression.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Felix and that is Demetri," He replied.

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan," the one called Demetri said.

"Indeed," I replied, looking to see if my luggage was in view. I fought the urge to run as the fear had encompassed me now.

"I should tell you…Aro expects that Demetri and I return in the form we are now. If not, there could be dire consequences for your dear mother," Felix whispered into my ear. I felt bile start rise in my throat.

We stood in silence for a few minutes until I saw my luggage wind its way towards us. I stepped out and grabbed it when it was near. Felix stepped forward and took it from me.

"Let me," he said. I nodded and forced a smile on my petrified face. Demetri grabbed my shoulder and began guiding me out to a waiting car.

Felix got in the driver's seat and Demetri ushered me into the back taking the seat next to me. He pulled out a cell and began dialing.

"It's Demetri…Tell Aro we are heading back to the castle…There is no need….Because she came to us," he explained. His tone sent a shiver down my spine.

I watched the landscape as it passed by my window. It was truly beautiful. A few times, I felt a panic creep up and almost caused me to hyperventilate. I closed my eyes and pictured that Edward was sitting next to me. I imagined we were vacationing together. I imagined that we were safe.

The car pulled off the road and I saw in the distance a luminous castle. I was awe struck by its beauty.

We went past the gates and Felix stopped the car. Demetri got out and offered me a hand.

"Welcome to Volterra," he said. "I am sure you will love it here as we do."

They ushered me through dark, cold hallways. Suddenly, we were in a large room. It contained a small stand in which three grand chairs sat. I was about to ask where everyone was when I heard voice, a lot of voices, echoing down the hall.

Double doors bust open on the other side of the room. A pasty, crinkly skinned man came in first and smiled at me. Again, it sent shivers down my spine. He glided over to me with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, dear child! It is SO good to see you," He chimed. I looked past him to see the large crowd of people, I mean vampires, filing in. I began to plan in my head. I was going to change every last one of them. But first, I must find out the whereabouts of my mother.

"Oh, how rude of me," the man continued, "I am your Uncle Aro, dearest. And this is your Uncle Caius." He pointed to another pasty, crinkly-skinned man who was sneering at me from behind Aro's right shoulder.

"And my father. Where is he," I asked, anxiously glancing at the sea of faces that were now silent, watching us.

Aro let out a laugh. "Oh, dearest Bella. He is a little…busy at this time. You will see him later," He exclaimed.

"And- and my mother," I asked, my voice wavering.

"She is safe…but her safety depends on you, dearest. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her if you decide to play with your abilities," He rang out and the room filled with laughter.

"Can I see her," I asked, my tone full of pleading.

"Not now, child. Patience. First, we must talk about you," He said, turning his back to me now and gliding up to the middle chair. Caius followed behind and took a seat in the chair to his right. The rest of the room gathered around these two men at various positions in front of me. I noted a girl was clinging to Aro's robe. She looked stressed.

Felix and Demetri took positions on either side of me.

Aro continued to look at me with a sickening grin. "You are quite a specimen, child. I never knew something like you could exist. Half-vampire, half-human…quite a mystery. I know of your abilities, from your mother, of course. I find it quite fascinating. I would like a demonstration…Stephan, would you step forward."

A man with jet-black hair and deep ruby eyes stepped forward and looked at Aro with apprehension.

"It's alright, Stephan. I am just curious to see her abilities. Bella knows better than to try anything funny. She knows that her mother's guard would be able to hear distress in this room and then her mother would be killed. Isn't that right, Bella," Aro asked, looking in my direction. I nodded my head in response.

"Alright, dearest. Let's see what you can do," Aro hissed with excitement.

I closed my hands and concentrated. I lifted my hand towards Stephan and flung my energy in his direction. Opening my eyes, I saw a black sheep standing in the room. Aro clapped his hands loudly.

"Impressive! Well done, Bella. Can you turn him back," He asked. I wondered for a minute why he didn't ask that prior to my changing Stephan. He must not be well liked in court.

I closed my eyes and flung it once more to Stephan, changing him back to his original form.

"Excellent," Aro cheered.

I cleared my throat. "Can-can I please see my mother, now," I asked, shyly. Aro's laughter boomed once more. "I just want to make sure she is still alive." Aro's laughter stopped and he glared at me.

"We are not done with you yet, Bella," He spit out venomously.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered as I flung my energy at Aro. To my surprise, nothing happened. I gasped as the energy just flung back to me. Before I could try anyone else, I felt something hard hit my head.

Blackness surrounded me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Give me a reason and I wont breakdown**

**Give me a reason and I wont breakdown**

**And if that's all that you got, **

**you better not get caught**

**I've got more in store…**

**_Eric Hutchinson, Breakdown more_**

**EPOV**

"**I will fight, love. I will FIGHT," She whispered in my ear. I tried grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of there at that moment but she slipped quickly out of reach. I watched her jog back to the gate, her auburn curls bouncing over her shoulders. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I took a step closer to her plane but I knew I would be stopped at the gate. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.**

"**Edward," Alice said breathlessly.**

"**I've got a plan B, Alice," I retorted.**

"**I know…Be careful," Alice replied sadly.**

"**Rally the troops, Alice. This is far from over," I said before closing the phone back up.**

**I got in line at my gate. I would be in Romania in 24 hours.**

**************************************

**BPOV**

**I was in our meadow with Edward lying beside me. The sun was shining on us, warm and soft. Colors emanated from his sculptured face. He was smiling at me…This was my happy place.**

**The sun started to fade away. The soft meadow grass gave way to hard, wet, cold stones. Edward began to disappear from sight. Pain began throbbing in my head. I reached back to where the pain was the worst and felt what was probably dried blood encrusting my hair.**

**I fluttered my eyes in the dark. Fear overwhelmed me as I took my surroundings. The room was small, about the size of a bedroom. The air was musty. High about me was a small opening in which a small stream of light filtered in. There was a large wooden door across from where I was sitting.**

**I took a breath and tried to get my thoughts in order. Aro said my mother was here and safe. He warned me that if I tried anything, the guard watching my mom would know and harm her. When I was standing there looking at Aro, rage had filled me. I didn't think my mom was still alive. Why else would they not show her to me? So I tried to change Aro into his true form of a rodent. Why had that not worked? Why did the energy sling back at me? **

**I fought the fear that was threatening to leave me powerless, curled in a ball. I was dead either way. My mom was most likely already dead. From here on out, I would fight. **

***************************

**APOV**

**Emmett and Jasper just walked in from hunting. I heard them discussing Edward's departure from their expedition. I gathered my nerves and descended the staircase. The room got silent and all eyes were on me. I took another deep breath. Jasper, feeling the stress in me, glided towards me and pulled me into his arms.**

"**So, did he catch her," Emmett asked anxiously.**

**I nodded my head slowly. "No," I replied softly.**

"**Where is he? He's not going to Italy after her…is he," Carlisle asked with a voice full of concern.**

"**I'm afraid not," I replied.**

"**What's going on, Alice," Jasper inquired, pulling me around to look him in the face.**

"**He's going to visit Vladimir and Stefan," I replied in a voice barely above a whisper.**

**Carlisle groaned and put his hand to his face. Emmett was smiling widely and cracking his knuckles. After a moment, Carlisle stood up and headed to the phone.**

"**Well, we've got some work to do," he said as he grabbed the receiver and started to dial.**

**********************************************

**BPOV**

**I don't know how long it had been since I woke up. I could tell the light was fading from the small window high above my head. I had taken to pacing, letting anger build up in me. I heard a noise just outside my door and veered towards it.**

**The door opened a bit and a tray was shoved across the stony floor making a loud rattling noise. I had reached the door and tried pushing it. There was a dark laugh as it pushed against me, causing the door to shut and lock once more. While I was strong, I was only half vampire. My maternal grandfather was neither shape-shifter nor vampire. I was no match for a burly Volturi guard, physically. I growled in frustration and hit the door with all of my might which caused it to shiver, slightly.**

**My eyes traveled to the tray that lay at my feet. There was white, clumpy oatmeal looking glop in a bowl accompanied with a stale looking piece of bread. I picked up the cup of water and took a desperate drink. It was lukewarm and tasted of dirt. I was too thirsty to worry about the taste.**

**There were footsteps outside my door again.**

"**Bella," I faint voice whispered. The sound of it knocked the cup out of my hand and I ran to the door, pressing myself against it get a better listen to the voice.**

"**Mom," I replied shakily.**

"**Oh, baby! I'm so sorry," she replied between sobs.**

"**Mom? Mom, are you alright? Did they hurt you," I cried, damning the door that stood between us. **

"**I'm fine, sweetheart. Are you alright," She replied, voice full of sorrow.**

"**Yes, yes I'm fine," I answered. My eyes were pouring out a cascade of tears.**

"**That's enough," I gruff voice rang out. "Come along!" **

**I heard my mother sob and cry my name as she was dragged down the hall. I cried after her, hitting the door with my hands as hard as I could, sending it shivering lightly again. I grabbed an edge of the door, as there was no doorknob my side of the door and planted my feet on the wall, pulling with all my might. It barely creaked.**

**After trying again and again, I released my grip and slid down to the floor, letting my sobs take over. I heard heavy footsteps again which made me sit up straight. They stopped outside my door. Before the door was cracked I was at my feet and poised to attack. A metal rod was pushed through the opening and the door opened wider to reveal Felix standing there with a grin.**

"**What the hell is that," I demanded, pointing to the metal rod.**

**His laugh bellowed down the dark hallway. "That, my dear, is a cattle prod. Seeing as we can't subdue you as we would normally be able to do, we must revert to your human-side. Would you like a demonstration," He sneered, pushing the end of the device closer to me.**

**A shiver ran down my spine. "No, thank you," I replied through a clenched jaw.**

"**Very well, then. I'm sure you will have an opportunity later. It's time for a little daddy-daughter reunion," he explained, grabbing me roughly by the shoulder and pulling me out into the hall. He pushed and pulled me around the dark and dreary halls of the castle. He finally pulled me to a stop in front of a large door the looked much like my own. As he opened it, it creaked loudly.**

"**Marcus, you have a visitor," Felix said haughtily. I stepped into the darkness and let my eyes adjust. Across the room I saw the figure of what must be my father. His limbs had been taken from him. I saw them chained up above his head. His eyes met mine. They were dark, but they were kind. I could see the anguish in them.**

"**Father," I whispered hoarsely. I took a step towards him and Felix grabbed my shoulder to stop me.**

"**This is far enough, doll," He growled.**

"**Bella, darling. I'm so sorry," Marcus said softly. "I should have done better to protect you."**

"**No, it's alright, Father," I sobbed, overwhelmed by the emotion of seeing him in the condition that he was. I wanted to run to him and hug him. My emotions took hold and I took a tiny step forward. That movement was stopped by a charge of electricity ripping through my flesh and reverberating through my bones causing me to crash to the floor.**

"**I told you this was far enough," I heard Felix grunt through my ringing ears.**

_**Bella, darling, can you hear me**_**, a voice echoed in my head.**

_**Yes…what the…Father,**_** I replied in my thoughts/**

_**Yes, darling. It is me. They aren't aware of this. You and I share a special bond. As you are my offspring, we can communicate silently. We are connected in a way that they cannot comprehend,**_** he explained.**

"**You are beautiful, sweetheart," my Father said out loud.**

"**Th-thank you," I replied weakly.**

_**We must try to maintain a conversation outside of our heads so that we bring no suspicion, **_**he explained.**

"**Have-have they been treating you well," He asked.**

"**Yes. Well enough," I replied.**

_**Now, darling. They are holding your mother as a hostage to get from you what they want,**_** He explained.**

_**What exactly is that? What would they want from me,**_** I asked, afraid of the answer.**

_**I am not sure exactly. I imagine they want to know more about you and your capabilities. They most likely will try to get you to join the guard,**_** he explained. This answer angered me.**

_**I will NOT consider that,**_** I fumed.**

"**Have you seen your mother yet," Father asked.**

"**Yes, no…Well, I have spoken to her," I murmured. **

_**Why hasn't she changed herself to get away from the guard,**_** I asked.**

_**If she turned herself into an animal, she may make herself more weak if they were to catch her. Plus, they are holding you above her head much like they have held her over yours,**_** he explained.**

"**I…I'm so sorry," He replied out loud, as Felix had started fidgeting in the silence.**

_**Bella, you must be aware that some of the guard, they are not on the side of Aro and Caius. They are ready for a change in management, so to speak. But they must keep up pretenses. I am sure you are aware of Aro's power to read minds by touch? Those involved in a small underground movement have been shielded by me to this point. I can project my shield out and keep those thoughts from touching Aro. Now I am unable to help them so they are avoiding Aro's touch as much as they can without drawing attention to themselves. Be vigilant for any signs or gestures that indicate loyalties, **_**he explained.**

"**I'm just…happy to see you, Father," I said, awkwardly.**

"**As am I, dear child," he replied lovingly.**

_**I attempted to change Aro during my meeting with him but my energy bounced off of him. Do you know how that is possible,**_** I asked.**

_**Aw, yes. That would be Renata. She is a shield as well, but she can only protect herself and the person she is touching. She never leaves Aro's side,**_** he explained.**

"**What color were your eyes, Father? Before…" I asked, trying to think of something to ask to mask our real conversation taking place.**

"**Brown, darling. Much like yours," he mused, smiling lovingly at me.**

_**You must try to get at her first in order to change her. Darling, you must know…your mother and I have lived good lives. We have had loved enough for several lifetimes. You must take care of yourself, now. Do what you need to to get out of here. Do not fear for our fate. Losing you, that is far greater than any death, dear child, he explained, pleadingly.**_

_**My eyes stung with fresh tears. "Oh father," I choked out.**_

_*******************************_

_**A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! You keep my motivated! Sorry about the song lyrics, I was just listening to that song as I started writing this chapter and it inspired me! Of course Edward wouldn't just left Bella go out into that gentle night! He is cowboy'ing up, people! He has a plan!**_


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I walked down a dark alley and came upon a large metal door. I reached out and knocked on it twice. A slit opened in the door and a pair of beady red eyes stared at me.

"What do you want," a gruff voice called out.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I've come to speak with Vladimir and Stefan," I replied confidently.

"Cullen, huh? What business do you have with them," the voice behind the door inquired.

"I want to take down the Volturi," I replied venomously.

The door creaked open and the vampire behind now smiled grimly at me. He stepped to the side and waved his arm to indicate I was to enter the room.

"Well now. Why didn't you say that to begin with," He said, closing the door behind us.

****************************

BPOV

Felix and I were working our way through the intricate tunnel system once more. The cattle prod was shoved into my back to get me to walk faster. As we turned right down another corridor, I noticed it was more decorated and there were several windows pouring light in.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Aro would like a word with you," He replied in a bored tone.

We came to large, dark wooden doors. He reached around me and opened them shoving me forward into the room once more. Aro was sitting in a chair. I noticed the timid girl who clung to him. Renata. There were just a few others in the room and no one seemed interested in my arrival. Felix pulled me so that I was right in front of Aro and gave an extra shove with the cattle prod into my back as a reminder it was there.

"Aw, dear Bella. How are you enjoying your stay," Aro sang in a sickly sweet voice.

"My room is lacking proper accommodations, actually, Aro," I spit out, glaring at him.

He laughed at my response. "Oh dear child. You have a fiery spirit. Please, call me Uncle," Aro laughed.

"I'd rather not," I quipped.

"Now, now, Bella. I must say, I am quite upset about our last meeting. That was naughty of you to try to use your powers. To risk your mother's life like that! Tisk, tisk! I would think you more selfless than that," He chided me. I stood defiantly sneering at him.

"What do you want from me," I growled.

"Well, my dear. You are quite an interesting creature. I am amazed at your abilities as well as your make-up. I am going to experiment with you for a little while. I would like to study you," Aro answered as he rubbed his chin and looked into the distance thoughtfully.

"What type of experiments," I asked angrily.

"I am curious as to how much you can withstand as far as physical pain as your skin appears and feels relatively human. I would also like to measure your strength and speed, " he began, talking like he was a science teacher in front of class.

"Okay, fine. But what do you need my mother for. I will agree to said experiments if you agree to release her," I interrupted him. I was hoping this was my chance to get my mother out of this place.

He laughed and shook his head. "Why, Bella. Rest assured, we have no intention of keeping your mother around here," he exclaimed.

"Then you will let her go," I asked incredulously.

"Impossible, child. We will dispose of her when the time comes," he retorted. I could see red I was so angry. Before I could think or move I felt that sharp, electrocuting pain seer through my skin and my head once more, causing me to scream and fall to a heap in front of Aro.

"Interesting," I heard him murmur. I collected my senses and went to stand once more.

"Now, those things come later. First things first. You know I only want to best creatures for my guard. It's hard to come by vampires with impressive talents, much like yourself. I am interested in finding out if, being half-human, you would be able to bear a child," He explained. I felt bile rise to my throat. Like last time, I was hit with the cattle prod, sending pain and electric currents into my system before I could react to Aro's words. It was longer this time and I had a hard time catching my breath once the electric currents stopped.

"What…if…I…am…not…able," I gasped, still crumpled on the ground.

"Your mother was able to withstand the pregnancy and birth. We will go seek more females from her clan, of course," Aro replied, matter-of-factly.

"YOU MONSTER," I screamed and attempted to get to my feet when pain blinded me again. The blackness crept in once more.

***********************

APOV

I was curled up and rocking in Jasper's arms. Our flight has nearly reached its destination. I had been bombarded with images of Bella in pain, Edward in secret meetings, and an unfortunate battle that was ahead of us. I tried to force everything out of mind as the fear and stress were working poor Jasper up as well.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, I just whimpered and rocked. Jasper hugged me tightly and whispered assurances in my ear.

Suddenly a new image appeared. It was of Forks. A group of hooded, red-eyed Vampires were driving through. I watched them look at maps. I looked hard to see what they were pointing at. La Push Indian Reservation.

My eyes popped open and I sat up straight. Leaning forward to where Carlisle sat in front of me, I called to him.

"What is it, Alice," Carlisle responded.

"You need to call Billy Black, immediately," I exclaimed.

"What do I tell him," Carlisle asked as he picked up the receiver to the air-phone in front of him.

"The Volturi are coming for them," I replied simply.

***************************************

BPOV

I awoke with a start. I was back in my room, well cell. I could see a large dark figure sitting across from me. Remembering the last words Aro had said to me, having someone in my room with me sent a shiver down my spine. I sat up and pulled my knees into my chest.

"What do you want," I hissed.

The dark figure got up and came closer. I could see his face clearly as he stepped into the ray of sunshine beaming into my room now. Demetri. He knelt in front of me. I curled my hands into fists, ready to defend myself at a moments notice. I studied his expression. It was cautious, almost anxious. He put a finger to his mouth as to indicate for me to be quiet.

"I was sent by Aro regarding an experiment he discussed with you," he exclaimed. His voice was load and caused me to jump. His eyes looked at me pleadingly and nodded his head towards the door. I was catching on.

"Tell him I decline the offer," I replied defiantly. I heard a booming laughter outside the door. I recognized it as Felix's.

The door cracked open slightly. "He's the prod if you need it, Demetri," He said, offering the cold metal object. Demetri got up, crossed the room and grabbed it, smiling a dark smile to Felix.

"I appreciate it," Demetri replied coldly.

"I've got some things to do. I don't think she'll be a problem for you," Felix explained.

"No, she wont be a problem at all," He chuckled. Felix laughed along with him.

"Good afternoon," Felix sneered, pulling the door shut. Demetri waiting at the door, listening to the footsteps as the grew fainter. He turned to me and put the cattle prod down at his feet. He smiled tenderly and took a seat next to me.

"You alright," he asked, looking at my head. I nodded silently. He sighed loudly. "Aro thought it best if I 'give it a try' as I have the most powers he has known a vampire to have. He thinks I could produce quite the heir," he explained.

"Oh," I replied, unsure of what was next.

"Don't worry, Bella. I wont harm you," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and saw the compassion. He meant it.

"Thank you," I replied, softly. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Now, we must talk strategy, Bella," He whispered. I stared at him in shock. He must be part of the resistance Father was talking about.

"What are you planning on doing," I asked breathlessly.

"It's time for power to change hands, Bella. These three have been ruling for centuries…no offense regarding your father. Of the three, he has always been the most decent, the one with the head on his shoulders. Years ago when they first took power, the idea behind it was understandable. Keep our secret. Create a list of rules, a code of ethics, if you will," he explained.

I laughed humorously at the mention of "ethics".

"It is important to have vampires abide by rules…but when someone is in a position of power for a significant amount of time…it's harder to keep the boundaries of right and wrong. Aro and Caius have been living with so much power at their fingertips and it is never enough. They are so far from where they began," he explained, staring blankly at the wall in front of us.

He took and breath. I nodded for him to continue.

"What good is immortality if you are forced to live forever as a slave," he exclaimed. This statement shocked me.

"I hadn't really thought of that…It seems some guards are pleased with their positions," I commented.

"Some are, don't get me wrong. They enjoy the power that Aro offers them. Take Felix for example. Others, especially those with 'abilities', well, we were not given a choice. Join or die," he grunted.

"How come you haven't tried to overthrow the current leadership," I wondered.

"I'm strong, but I can't take on the majority of the guard that is loyal or those who are under Chelsea's control," he explained.

"Chelsea," I questioned.

"She has the ability to break bonds and connect them. So, a majority of the guard don't have control over their own feelings," he indicated.

"So we take her out first," I asked. He looked at me and grinned. I returned his smile.

**************

A/N: Thank you, thank you, for reading this story and a biiig thank you to the wonderful reviews. You guys are the cheese to my macaroni!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Demetri and I talked and planned into the night. As he was getting ready to leave, I thought it best if I looked a little more ragged as to not raise any suspicions in Aro or any of the other guard. I finally convinced Demetri to give me hit to the face. Begrudgingly, he did but felt terrible for it. I told him it would be worse if Aro were to find out the truth. I am sure the next person he chose for me would not be so gentle.

I slipped into a deep sleep once Demetri left. I dreamt of Edward and our meadow. I was happy to escape to that special place, if only in my dreams.

I awoke to a shot of electricity coursing through my body. My eyes flew open and landed on the evil grinning face of Felix above me, holding the cattle prod to my side.

"Wake up, beauty," he snickered. I groaned and rolled into a sitting position.

"What's the occasion," I groaned.

"Aro wants to see you. It appears we have guests. He wants to show off his new possession," He laughed. I rolled my eyes and pushed up to my feet. I could tell he was checking out my injuries from Demetri and smiled widely. "It looks like you and Demetri had a nice time."

I smiled, inwardly. My appearance had fooled Felix, just as I was hoping. "Yeah, lovely," I murmured in a defeated tone.

We wound our way to Aro's thrown room. I walked in ahead of Felix and heard a gasp from somewhere in the room. I turned to find the source and saw Edward. Oh God, no! What was he thinking? Aro couldn't know about us! I had to think of something and fast.

"So, Aro. Felix mentioned we have guests. Am I to assume I am here to do parlor tricks," I sneered loudly. I looked and Edward again and noticed he was standing next to a man I didn't know. I put on a mask of annoyance and turned back to Aro. "Or am I looking at Bachelor number one and two for a continuation on your little 'experiment'?"

"B-," I heard Edward start to stay but I needed to cut him off. I needed to give him a hint.

"Now, now, Mister. This is King Aro's realm. You cannot speak unless spoken to in this room. I showed a bad example," I explained sarcastically. Aro smiled at my show of rebellion.

"Aw, dear Bella. You are quite forgiven. I see you enjoyed your encounter with Demetri, then," he sang. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. "Forgive Bella, dearest Edward and Nathan. She is new to court and still needs a little…adjustment."

I snuck a glance at Edward. He could see his jaw clench and unclench. He nodded his head in reply to Aro.

"Now, Edward. I remember Carlisle telling me a little bit about your abilities years ago. Are you still able to read thoughts, dear child," Aro asked casually.

"Yes, Aro. I can," Edward replied curtly.

"Aw, wonderful," Aro clapped his hands together in triumph. "That is good to hear, Edward."

"What do I hear of parlor tricks and experiments, Aro," Edward asked, his voice slightly strained. I could tell it was taking a lot for him to keep it together. I remained stoic, arms crossed and glaring at Aro.

"Aw, yes, Bella dear. She is a half-vampire. Her mother is a shape-shifter and father a vampire. Have you ever heard of anything so peculiar," Aro asked.

"No. Very interesting," Edward replied. He was playing along and for that I was thankful.

"Yes, indeed. And this dear child can change others into whatever animal she wishes. Unfortunately, we will not be doing tricks tonight, are we Bella? Last time, you nearly got yourself into some trouble," Aro sighed. He turned back to Edward and smiled at him thoughtfully. "As far as the experiment part…I wonder…" The room was silent as Aro sat in his internal debate. He flashed a smile at Edward and then at me. I couldn't help but feel nervous. As though he could feel the connection in room between Edward and I.

"Edward, I wonder if you would be opposed to helping me out with something," Aro started. "You see, Bella may still have the ability to bear a child. It would be lovely to be able to create an heir with phenomenal powers. I matched her with Demetri already. We are still waiting for some of the trackers to return with some other women who will be joining this study later…But with your extraordinary powers…it's worth trying…" He tried to explain before getting lost in thought again.

"Aro…what are you saying," Edward said, nearly breathlessly. I looked over at him, maintaining my glare. He stood wide eyed at Aro. I was sure he was ready to jump at him any second.

"He means he wants to turn you into a stud horse," I replied sarcastically to Edward. I hated talking to him like that. But this was an amazing turn of events…We may get a chance to be alone! He turned slowly to face me with an incredulous look.

Aro's booming laughter drew both our eyes back to him. "Yes, yes indeed, Edward. That is what I was suggesting," He continued to laugh. Edward glanced over to his companion and back to Aro, shrugging his shoulders. Aro laughed, approvingly and then looked at me. I masked the joy I felt with the turn of events by giving Aro a furious look. "Now, now, Bella. Behave. I am sure you will show our guest some hospitality."

I felt Felix step closer, the cattle prod held out to me. I stepped forward and put out my hand.

"That wont be necessary, Felix," I said curtly. Felix merely grinned at me.

"Well, Felix. Show this young man to the honeymoon suite," Aro sang gleefully. Felix grabbed my arm roughly and nodded his head toward Edward to indicate he was to follow. We wordlessly made our way back to my dungeon room. Felix opened the door and threw me in.

"Here, you might need this. This one needs a little…motivation," Felix said to Edward, handing him his weapon. Foot steps echoed in the hallway.

"Hey, Felix. Heidi is coming in with a new group. Do you want me to stand guard? I just hunted this morning," Demetri asked from down the hallway.

"Excellent," Felix responded, shutting the door hard after Edward stepped into my cell.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Just in case you were wondering, Stephenie Meyer owns all that is truly Twilight :)

I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep Edward away! hehe!


End file.
